Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 series. He was a normal 10-year-old kid until he came across a watch-like device known as the Omnitrix, which allowed him to turn into 10 different aliens. Though he's immature at times, he has become a famous alien-fighting hero by age 16. His first appearance in the School Daze saga was in the 4th movie "Road to the Omniverse". Personality Ben is known to be childish, cocky, and arrogant at times. His immaturity often leads him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His teammates often criticized him for his behavior, while unaware that he uses humor to hide his fears. Despite this, he is heroic, caring, and generally good-natured. He is willing to save others at any time. Ben has also shown some good leadership skills, as well as having the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when needed. During these situations, Ben is more mature, responsible and sensible than how he normally is. However, Ben can get angry and more violent if he were to fail to save someone. Nonetheless, Ben is still a brave soul. Appearance Ben has fair skin, green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He is quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. Ben wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. He is shown wearing 3 different outfits. Age 10 As a ten-year-old, he wore a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green baggy cargo pants, and black and white sneakers with black stripes and soles. His Omnitrix was large and was black and gray in color with a gray dial in the middle, which has a green hourglass symbol on it. Age 16 In Road to the Omniverse, Ben wore a black t-shirt underneath a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, blue skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. His Omnitrix was smaller and sleeker and was now colored white and green with a black square-shaped faceplate. In Heroes United, Ben wears a black t-shirt with a green stripe in the middle with a white "10" on it and green stripes on the shoulders, collar, and cuffs. He also wears brown cargo pants with knee pockets and green converse sneakers. His Omnitrix stayed the same. In the HU001 flashback, Ben wore a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side with this outfit, until he loses it during a Zombien attack. Other Outfits * During Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, Ben wore a dark green suit with a white shirt and black tie, as well as black shoes. * His swimwear consists of a pair of of black swimming trunks with a green flame pattern on the cuffs. Biography Road to the Omniverse When he was 10, Ben, along with Gwen, took out Eon using the Omnitrix and Magic. After being defeated, Grandpa Max sends Eon to the Null Void with a Null-Void projector. Before getting sent away, however, Eon states that he will return in 6 years. 6 Years Later, Ben, now 16 years old, was on a road-trip with Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max. They were minding their own business, when suddenly, they ran into Eon, who had escaped from the Null Void. He tries to take the Omnitrix, but to no avail. But he manages to destroy the Null Void Projector before leaving. This forces Max to find some old fellow plumbers to help him take down Eon. During their trip, Kevin decides to take Gwen to a dog show for Valentine's Day, considering that she loves dogs. On the way, Max accidentally rear-ends someone else's car. The owner turns out to be Fredrick Jones, the host of the dog show with his dog Ellie(NOTE: The dog show part takes place around the same time as the Family Guy episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"). Once Frederick recognizes Ben Tennyson, he decides to let it slide. He also offers them free access to the dog show. While Max looks for one of the plumbers, Ben and his friends watch the dog show. After Brian won, they were shocked to learn that the breeding was public. Then, Eon returns and turns everyone he touched into Senior-Citizen-like Zombies. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to rescue Stewie and Brian and meet Max at the Rust Bucket. They then learn that Carter is one of the 2 plumbers the team is searching for. They spend the night at his mansion before heading to Massachusetts to find the second plumber, who is Caillou's grandfather Hadley, who was visiting at the time. Hadley sends a note to Tom and Caillou, telling them to meet at his house. Once they arrive, they head to Bellwood and spend a week there. During the week, they go to the movies, Ikea, the Stadium Theatre, a variety of restaurants, and Froyo World. Eventually, Ben and his team head to Eon's hideout and successfully defeat him after a rough battle. Afterwards, they all part ways. Heroes United Ben was hanging out at Mr. Smoothie with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook, waiting impatiently for their smoothies. To entertain themselves, Ben can either suggest they play I Spy, Truth or Dare, watch Gwen and Kevin make out, or say nothing. Suddenly, Grandpa Max calls and tells Ben that he found an unknown Alien Species, and tells Ben's group to go downtown to check it out. On the way, The group decides to split up. Ben and Gwen go to a restaurant together(Kevin and Rook are elsewhere), when they are approached by a group of Alien Zombies. Gwen distracts them while Ben runs inside to safety. He fights one of the aliens by turning into Four Arms or Diamondhead before transforming back. Suddenly, Max shows up and fights the alien himself, only to get bitten. Ben then sends him to safety. Max tells Ben that he should leave him because he is about to turn into an alien zombie, and that he should find Frederick Jones. Ben leaves in tears as Max transforms into an Alien Zombie. Ben is then approached by Frederick, who takes him under his care. After about a week or two of training, Ben, along with Ash, Luffy, and Naruto head down to the park and take down the Country Club. They then go on adventures together and go on missions to their home-worlds in order to rescue their friends and find the ingredients for Galactium. After succeeding in these tasks, Ben joins the gang in a final battle with the Akatsuki before parting ways with Tom and co. Gallery Ben_11_year_ov.png Ben_Tennyson_(Omniverse;_15_and_16_year_old).png BenOV_AE.png|Ben as he appears in the Heroes United Arc BenUAF_AE.png|15-16 Year-Old Ben in Advanced Education Flashbacks Ben10_AE.png|10-11 Year-Old Ben in Advanced Education Flashbacks. Disclaimer Nothing about "Road to the Omniverse" is real or canon, it's just fan-fiction. The Movie "Road to the Omniverse" doesn't actually exist. All Ben 10 Characters belong to Cartoon Network.